In And Out Of The Spotlight
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Supergirl does her best to think of Powergirl as just a friend, but can't deny that she really feels.


_**I'm here with another requested lemon! It's time to make one with the hottest comic book girl IMO, PowerGirl!**_

 _ **All characters in this story are owned by DC, who's owned by Wonder Brothers.**_

The scene opened at a nice warm day in Metropolis. Everyone was enjoying themselves by doing things such as taking a walk, eating ice cream, or seeing a movie.

To everyone's surprise, a giant shadow covered the city. They looked up to see an asteroid coming towards earth. Despite the power, everyone remain calm because they knew help was on the way.

A red dash flew by everyone. It made it high into the shy towards the asteroid. The dash appeared to be a young woman flying at amazing speeds. She had light skin with long blonde hair. Her clothing consist of red boots, a blue mini skirt, and blue long sleeved shirt at stopped below her chest. She also on the 'Superman' logo on her shirt. She was Supergirl!

"Alright, I've got this!" She told herself confidently.

Before she got close enough to shatter the asteroid, a white dash zoomed by her. The dash flew into the falling rock, destroying the entire thing from impact! Supergirl stopped to see what appear as the smoke cleared.

"Oh I'm sorry," a voice came. "Was that yours, Super Small."

Kara sighed in an annoyed tone, recognizing the person's voice. The smoke then cleared to show a woman who looked like Kara, but with short hair, taller, and more muscular floating there. She wore a one piece white suit with blue gloves and boots, along with a red cape. The turn her on most was the size of her enormous breast. She was the very popular, Powergirl.

"Yes," Kara answered. "That was mine."

"My bad," Karen winked. "Now it you don't mind. I have fans waiting for me!"

She flew down to see that a paparazzi has already arrived.

"How did you get so powerful?" One person asked.

"What's your secret to being to attractive?" Another questioned.

"It's in my blood from my relatives!" She answered while standing in a sexy pose.

Supergirl flew down and stood next to her.

"Yes, we are very proud of you!" Kara said while making a sarcastic tone.

"Yep!" Karen replied.

Powergirl then wrapped her arm around Supergirl's neck. Before Kara could break free, she was pulled into Karen's giant melons. Her being smaller than Powergirl allowed her to easier do this. Kara was amazed at just one of her boobs were bigger than her head!

"Let the little lady have some respect too, fellas!" She told while waving. "She helped!"

Everyone took pictures of this pose the two were in. While Karen was happy, Kara was beyond embarrassed.

After hours of the spotlight, the two heroines went to Karen's gym room, within her apartment. Before they worked out, the two dressed into short shorts and tank tops.

Kara was hitting a very durable punching bag while Karen was lifting a 10 million metric ton dumbbell! While working out, Kara couldn't eye but eye Powergirl's muscular body. She's wasn't so buff it was unftting, but her abs and arms where nice and smooth. She then looked at her own figure. While she had a nice pair of breasts and rear end. Her body still was so slender. That and her bust was nothing compared to Karen's

'It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter!' She thought trying to ignore her.

"If you're just gonna stare at me all day, you can go home," Karen told.

Supergirl blushed hard before she hopped back and and shook her hands outwards.

"It was nothing like that!" She snapped.

"Oh, really?" Powergirl asked in a sly tone.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kara yelled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Super Small," She told. "Everyone desires my body, no matter the gender or sexuality."

"Cut it out!" Supergirl yelled.

She walked over to Karen and stood on her tippy toes, trying to be as as tall as her. Karen smirked down at her. She then pushed her larger breasts against Kara's, causing her to turn even more red. Her boobs made a 'boing' sound just by moving.

"Someone jelly?" She teased.

"Just shut up, Karen!" She replied.

Powergirl then used her mountains of womanhood to pinned Supergirl against a nearby wall. She smirked at how easily she was able to overpower her.

"This isn't funny!" Kara yelled.

"No it isn't," She agreed. "It's fucking hilarious!"

Superman's cousin kick her crotch, making her lose her ground and got free.

"Okay, Super Small," she smiled. "That's what you what? That's what you're gonna get!"

She spun her around and wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Let me go, Karen!" Supergirl told!

"Admit it, first" She told.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Kara said, struggling to break free.

"You know you could easily break free right now, but you love the position your in so much. You're letting me win!" Karen mocked. "It's so pathetic!

"Just shut your trap, already!" She snapped.

"Just admit the truth, and I'll end your suffering," Powergirl told again.

"Fine, you're a hot bitch!" Kara confessed.

"That's a good girl." She said before letting her go.

She caught her breath before getting dressed.

"I'm going home!" She yelled before leaving the apartment.

"Oh, Super Small," Karen said out loud. "You're so cute when you get blushy."

 _Scene changes to a deserted island_

Kara and Karen were at the beach splashing each other with water. Kara wore a one piece blue swimsuit with the Superman symbol on it while Karen wore a white bikini.

Supergirl was always amazed at Powergirl's figure. And they were on a island alone together, with no one around to see or hear. Just the two of them.

When it reach 6 pm, the two heroines went hunting for food.

"Can't we just fly somewhere and bring food back?" Kara asked.

"That'd be way to boring," She answered. "Besides, we're on a island and we should keep the mood!"

"How about we split up then?" She suggested. "I take the forest and you see if you can get any eatable fish."

"I like the way you like, Super Small!" She complimented before flying off and diving into the ocean.

Supergirl walked through the jungle. The sound of monkeys and birds could be heard for miles. After a bit, she saw a wild boar eating some grass.

" _Bingo!"_ She thought before hitting it with her laser eyes.

After catching six, she toar a giant branch off a tree and stabbed the boar's bodies with them. This helped her carry they much easier.

She walked back to come across a waterfall.

"Can't forget the fresh water!" She announced.

She brought out her canteen and filled it up.

Kara arrived at the rendezvous point.

"Now all I need to do is wait fo-"

BOOM!

Supergirl jumped back from being surprised.

"I'm here!" Powergirl called.

Supergirl turned to see that she caught a blue whale!

"Really?" Kara asked with a 'Are you kidding me' expression. "We don't need that much food."

"For a little girl like you, yes, but for for a strong woman like me!" She bragged while showing off her muscles.

"Could you at least get something that isn't endangered?" Supergirl asked.

"Fine, fine." Karen sighed before throwing the whale back into the ocean.

Kara made the fire as Karen caught herself and octopus. Then two then had a big meal together!

"It's a good thing poison from earth doesn't affect us so I don't need to worry about removing it," Karen said before letting out a giant berp.

"I gotta say," Kara started. "Taking the two with just the two of us was an amazing experience. Just you and me, no one to disturb."

Powergirl crawled over and pinned Supergirl down.

"K-Karen! What are you-"

She was interrupted when Karen pushed her lips onto her's. She quickly kissed back as the two hugged each other. Kara used her hands to crawl down her body. She stopped once she reached her heart shaped ass and squeezed it. This made her moan and allowed Kara's tongue to dig deeper into her mouth.

Powergirl then rubbed her larger breasts against Supergirl's. The weight of those giant breasts against her own felt simply amazing! And to add more pleasure, Karne then rubbed her womanhood on Kara's.

"Yes, please don't stop?" She begged.

Karen then toar her swimsuit off. Before she could go anything else, Karen pinned her down and slammed their lowefrounts togther.

"YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" Supergirl screamed, shaking the entire island!

Karen opened her mouth to making the sound of an alarm. This confused Kara for a moment, but then everything changed. Supergirl woke up on her bed and saw her alarm clock going off.

"It was just a stupid dream!" She complained before grabbing her clock and slamming it into the ground. "Fuck!"

Unexpectedly, she heard Batgirl screaming. She quickly got in her suit and took off to Gotham.

 _Scene changes to swears of Gotham City_

Batgirl was thrown against the hard stone wall. She looked up while growing and bleeding a bit from her mouth. Killer Croc stood above her. She threw a batarang, but he handhanded it away and picked her up. Barbara did all she could to break free, but his brute strength was to much for her.

"Time for the most important meal of the day, breakfast!" She announced before licking his lips.

He opened his large mouth preparing to bite her head off.

A red strict flew in from the manhole cover and tackled Croc into the wall which was destroyed from impact.

Batgirl got up while coughing to see Supergirl walk out of the dust.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Barbara answered. "Thanks a million."

"Don't mention it!" She smiled before helping her stand up.

She started flying her back home.

"Little early for a Bat person to eb fighting, isn't it?" Kara asked.

"I got lost in the sear last night when following Croc," Barbara explained. "It's not my fault."

"I'm glad I could help before it was to late!" She said.

"Oh, off topic," Batgirl started. "Do you and Power Girl have a thing now?"

The question caused her to stop flying and blush. Then then dropped Batgirl and placed her hand son her cheeks while panicking.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

"SUPERGIRL!" Barbara yelled as she fell.

Kara returned to reality and zoomed out to get Batgirl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Gordon's daughter snapped.

Kara apologized a million times before gently placing her down on a building.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen!" The kryptonian told.

"You do like her, don't you?" She asked.

"Well yeah! We're friends!" Kara answered.

"I mean in a romatic way," Barbara said with a wink.

She blushed before taking a few steps back.

"It's okay to be embarrassed, Supergirl," Batgirl told while crossing her arms. "Liking another woman it cleary your taste. I may not agree with it, but it's what you like!"

"But, it's Karen of all people!" She stated. "Millions of people love her! How could I be the one person she has feelings for?!"

"All you gotta do is tell her your feelings!" Batgirl said with a confident tone. "Besides, everyone has wet dreams about Karen so even if she didn't feel the same way about you. She wouldn't get uncomfortable!"

"Wow, thanks Batgirl!" She smiled while closing her eyes.

"Always here for you!" Barbara said while giving her a thumbs up.

Later that day, Supergirl flew over to Powergirl's apartment to do train. The two wore sports bras and short shorts and stood on a wrestling mat in Karen's gym.

"You ready, Super Small?" The clone teased.

"You bet your gigantic tits I am!" She laughed.

Kara made the first move by rushing over. Karen moved aside and hugged her from behind. She then flipped her over her head and slammed Kara into the ground.

Supergirl threw a punch, but Karen dodged it and threw her to the ground. Before she could up, Powergirl wrapped her legs around her neck. Superman's cousin was forced to tap her leg in defeat.

For the next round, Supergirl was finally able to land a punch on her. However, that was part of Powergirl's plan. She grabbed her arm and spun her around. She then wrapped her powerful arm around her neck from behind.

Kara threw a kick, but Karen blocked it and hit her crotch. With her ground dodge, Powergirl grabbed the back of her neck and held her arm outwards.

For the final round, Power girl made the first move by giving Supergirl a barehug. Kara felt her massive breasts crushing her own. She did all she could to break free, but this feeling was so amazing!

After holding her for almost ten minutes, she let her got. Kara felt to the ground before catching her breath.

"I'm starting to think you like getting beat up by me," She said.

"What makes you say that?" She asked with a burning throat.

"You're not even trying to do well and let your lose before where even a minute in," Karen explained. "It's not fun for me all the time."

After finally regaining enough breath, Karen passed her a water bottle. Kara then remembered the talk she had with Barbara earlier.

' _I have to be strong and tell her!'_ Supergirl thought before taking a big breath in.

"Hey, Karen?" She called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Powergirl asked.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Kara answered.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked before taking a sip of water.

"Well, it's just that," the kryptonain began to explain. "You're an amazing person. Someone everyone can look up to. You're funny, strong, brave, and most of all, beautiful! So what I'm trying to say is-"

"You like me?" She interrupted.

Kara blushed before taking a step back.

"H-how-"

"Super Small!" Karen interrupted with an 'Are you serious' expression. "Everyone in the world has wet dreams about me! You also always get blush around me! You think I didn't I you had a crush on me?"

"But I-!"

"Also, if you wanted to have sex with me, all you had to do was ask!" She told!

"It's not like that!" She tried to keep a serious face on.

Powergirl grabbed her head and shoved it in her breasts.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you don't wanna squeeze these knockers?!" She mocked.

Supergirl felt so helpless right now. She didn't feel like doing anything to disappoint her amd just plyed along with Karen.

"Anyway, let's take things to the showers!" She told before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bathroom.

 _ **LEMON BEGINS HERE!**_

Both got undressed and stepped into the shower. Supergirl keep her back turned, embarrassed to look at the godly sight of Powergirl's naked body. Loving how vulnerable she was, Karen hugged her from behind.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked while blushing.

"Giving you what you want!" Karen answered with a evil smirk.

She then grabbed her breasts from behind, and moved them in a circular motion.

"N-no-"

She pressed their lips together, preventing her from saying anymore. Karen's tongue explored the depths of Kara's mouth. Kara just stood in shock, feeling too weak to move.

Powergirl started twisting her nipples.

"Stop that!" She cried.

Karen ignored her and twisted Kara's nipples harder. She shut her eyes while moaning loud. Powergirl used her chin to move her hair back and lick Supergirl's ear. After a minutes, she pulled her nips outwards.

"Please, no more!" Kara keep begging.

While one hand was still massaging her breast. Karen used her other hand to crawl down her slender body. She stopped once she reached her womanhood and rubbed.

"No! Not that!" Supergirl cried.

Powergirl gently rubbed her lower regions. She then use doen finger to enter her vagina.

"Please no!" She kept begging.

Karen just forced her into a kiss. She kept twisting he rnipple while finger fucking her. The girl Supergirl, always so strong and brave. Taken down so easily by her clone.

Kara was now taking very deep breaths.

"I see, you like it," she said while removing her finger.

This action made Kara's eyes pop open and look down with a disappointed expression.

"Do you want it?" She whispered in her ear.

"I want it," she answered very softly.

"I can't hear you," She told.

"I want it!" Kara repeated.

She slowly turned around and did the best she could to keep her eyes on Karen's. Smirking at how proud she was of herself, Karen chuckled. She then leaded down so she was eye level with her breasts. Powergirl then starting licking Kara's nipple.

"K-Karen!" She cried.

She slowly licked it in a circular motion. After getting it to harden up. She blew on it, making it pucker. Karen then began sucking her nipple.

"Y-yes! Please don't stop!" Changing her begs from a painful tone to a pleasurous one.

Powergirl soon gently bite her nipple. Kara moans grew loud and started to shake the apartment. As much as she love doing this, Karen had to stop before she destroyed the building.

"Now Kara, you do me," She told.

"What?!" She asked with a red face.

"Hey, I did you!" She told. "It's only fair! Besides I letting you touch me! I don't let most do that. Be grateful, Super Small!"

Not being able to argue against her. Kara leaded down to her breasts. The sight of Karen's giant knockers was an amazing sight! They were also so well shaped and the nipples were the perfect pink! She took hold of one of them while sucking the other. Powergirl arched her back, allowing Kara to have more.

"Yeah that's right," she moaned. "You take in all in."

Supergirl used her free hand to rub her womanhood. Kara bite her boob hard while pulling her nipple. Thanks to her body of steel, Karen felt no made and complete pleasure.

This feeling was amazing! The fact that she was on top made Karen feel even better about it! And Kara didn't mind behind dominated! She knew her place below her anyway.

Karen couldn't contain herself any longer, she had to let it go! She slammed Kara onto the wall, breaking it. She then threw her lips onto Supergirl's. Both share a long, hot kiss. While kissing, Powergirl rubbed her larger breasts against Supergirl's. She also rubbed both womanhood's togther.

"YES!" Kara yelled. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

She then pushed her onto the ground. Before she got up, Powergirl sat down and placed their legs together. Karen then rubbed thier pusssies aganaist each others in a scissor style.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" She yelled again.

Supergirl feel on her back, feeling completely powerless against the goddess before her. Karen knew she didn't have to worry about holding back or hurting Kara, so she keep a strong fast pace.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, shaking the whole city before cumming!

After cumming, Kara passed out. Powergirl stood up and smirked down at her victory.

"Piece 'o fucking cake!" She announced.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

She then cleaned the two up before putting Kara on her shoulder. Powergirl walked out of the bathroom and threw her on the bed. She then got dressed and went to get a snack.

 _A hour later_

"What the hell?" Kara moaned while waking up.

She searched her surroundings to see that she wasn't in here room. Kara soon noticed that she was nude and quickly cover herself with the blanket while blushing.

"What happened to me?!" She yelled in worry.

"It's 'bout time you woke up!" Karen said.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked

"Don't tell me you forgot we had sex?" Powergirl asked.

"WHAT?!" She got up, still holding the blanket, and ran over.

"It's the truth Super Small, not a wet dream!" Karen told her.

Kara then remembered what happened. She fell on her rear end while holding her head in shock.

"There's no need to be embarrassed!" She said. "In fact, you should be beyond grateful I let you have sex with me!"

Refusing to admit the truth, Supergirl got dressed and stormed out of the apartment.

"Seems Super Small will be Super Small," she sighed.


End file.
